Black Lightning
'Black Lightning '''is an American television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series was developed by Salim Akil. It aired on The CW on January 16, 2018 at 9/8c. About the Show Jefferson Pierce (Cress Williams) is a man wrestling with a secret. As the father of two daughters and principal of a charter high school that also serves as a safe haven for young people in a neighborhood overrun by gang violence, he is a hero to his community. Nine years ago, Pierce was a hero of a different sort. Gifted with the superhuman power to harness and control electricity, he used those powers to keep his hometown streets safe as the masked vigilante Black Lightning. However, after too many nights with his life on the line, and seeing the effects of the damage and loss that his alter ego was inflicting on his family, he left his Super Hero days behind and settled into being a principal and a dad. Choosing to help his city without using his superpowers, he watched his daughters Anissa (Nafessa Williams) and Jennifer (China Anne McClain) grow into strong young women, even though his marriage to their mother, Lynn (Christine Adams), suffered. Almost a decade later, Pierce’s crime-fighting days are long behind him... or so he thought. But with crime and corruption spreading like wildfire, and those he cares about in the crosshairs of the menacing local gang The One Hundred, Black Lightning returns — to save not only his family, but also the soul of his community. Based on the characters from DC, BLACK LIGHTNING is from Berlanti Productions and Akil Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television, with executive producers Greg Berlanti (''Arrow, The Flash), Salim Akil & Mara Brock Akil (Being Mary Jane, The Game, Girlfriends), and Sarah Schechter (Arrow, The Flash). The Black Lightning character was created by Tony Isabella with Trevor Von Eeden. Credits |-|Cast= Main *Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce *Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce/Thunder *Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce *Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale *Damon Gupton as William Henderson *James Remar as Peter Gambi |-|Crew= Crew *Salim Akil (Devolper/Showrunner/Executive Producer) *Mara Brock Akil (Executive Producer) *Greg Berlanti (Executive Producer) *Sarah Schechter (Executive Producer) *Robert West (Producer) Episodes :For Season One episodes: Season 1#Episodes :For Season Two episodes: Season 2#Episodes Development *The show was first developed at FOX and was given a put pilot commitment in September 2016. Fox Nabs 'Black Lightning' DC Superhero Drama With Pilot Production Commitment **Five months after receiving a pilot commitment, FOX announced that it has passed on the series. 'Black Lightning' Drama Eyes Move To the CW To Join Greg Berlanti Comic Lineup ***The next day, the project was moved to CW with a pilot order. 'Black Lightning' DC Drama From Greg Berlanti & 'The Game' Duo Gets The CW Pilot Order ****The CW discarded the original script for the pilot as it was written for FOX. They decided to do a 15 minute pilot presentation. PILOTS 2017: Very, Very Early Buzz Edition *****Filming for the presentation began in March 2017. Pilot Locations 2017: NY, Vancouver & Atlanta Tick Up; LA, Toronto, Chicago Slip ****The series would not crossover with the CW's Arrowverse. FOX'S BLACK LIGHTNING SHOW WON'T CROSS OVER WITH THE ARROWVERSE *****However, Cress Williams later revealed that Black Lightning would appear in the Arrowverse's 2019-20 Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover.https://www.instagram.com/p/B0tZlDFJpNl/ *On February 24, 2017, Cress Williams was cast as the title character. Black Lightning: Cress Williams to Star in The CW's Latest DC Comics Pilot *On March 2, 2017 China Anne McClain and Nafessa Williams were cast as Jefferson's daughters: Jennifer and Anissa Pierce, respectively. 'Black Lightning' CW Pilot: Nafessa Williams, China Anne McClain Cast *On March 10, 2017, Christine Adams was cast as Lynn Pierce. 'Black Lightning': Christine Adams Cast As Jefferson's Ex-Wife *At San Diego Comic Con, James Remar and Damon Gupton were announced to have joined the cast as series regulars. They were respectively cast Peter Gambi and Inspector Henderson. "'Black Lightning' Casts James Remar & Damon Gupton As Series Regulars *On August 10, 2017, Krondon was cast as the villain Tobias Whale. 'Black Lightning' Adds Marvin "Krondon" Jones III As Villain Tobias Whale *On May 10, 2017, CW ordered Black Lightning to series. 'Black Lightning' & Lucy Hale's 'Life Sentence' Picked Up To Series By The CW Gallery Posters First Look at Black Lightning.jpg Black Lightning poster 01.jpg Community-header-background Thunder Promotional Poster.jpg Black Lightning February Sweeps Poster 01.jpg Black Lightning February Sweeps Poster 02.jpg References Category: Black Lightning Television Series